Kissy
}} Kissy the Baby Ghost is an Uncommon Moshling in the Spookies set. Kissy is a baby ghost who likes tutus and pink ribbons. Breathing near Kissy can evaporate them. __TOC__ Biography 'Collector's Guide' Series 1 It's hard being scary when you are as cute as a Baby Ghost. These supernatural Moshlings are more interested in tutus, toys, false eyelashes and pink ribbons than sneaking around frightening Moshi Monsters. I even kept a couple as pets years ago, but they kept arguing over who got the fluffy cushion in my tent (and us collectors need plenty of shut-eye). If you do see a Baby Ghost, try not to breathe near it or it might evaporate, leaving only a pink ribbon and a soggy pair of pink pumps. I think that's what happened to mine. Oops! Habitat These charming Moshlings plop out of plasma clouds high above in the abandoned Harem Scarem pickling plant in the Okay-ish land. Personality Cute, fragile and shy. Likes Fluffy poodles and loganberry lip gloss. Dislikes Suction cups and sponges. Character Encyclopedia Main Woo-ooh-ooh! Don't worry, you can stop quaking in your furry boots, this one is a Spookie that, quite frankly, is just NOT that scary! Baby Ghosts do try to be ghoulish and ghost-like, but when you're as cute as Kissy and her shy Baby friends, you're as cute as Kissy and her shy Baby friends, you're about as frightening as a fluffy heart-shaped cushion! Pretty in pink Baby Ghosts are probably more scared of you than you are of them. If you breathe near one -poof!- it'll evaporate into thin air. Kissy and her chums prefer cuddling fluffy poodles, dressing up in tutus and reapplying loganberry lipgloss and false eyelashes to spooking! In a pickle In the Okay-ish Lands, on the outskirts of Monstro City, lies an abandoned Harem Scarum pickling plant. Baby Ghosts live in the not-so-spookie pink plasma clouds that hover above it. Data File Moshling type: Spookies Habitat: Plasma clouds above Okay-ish Lands Spookie chums: Big Bad Bill, Ecto, Squidge Best friend: Gail Whale Notes *A pretty pink bow completes Kissy's cute outfit. *Perfectly rosy cheeks. *Baby Ghosts would never go out haunting without their hot pink pumps. ---- 'Moshipedia' It's hard being scary when you are as cute as a Baby Ghost. These supernatural Moshlings are more interested in tutus, toys, false eyelashes and pink ribbons than sneaking around frightening Moshi Monsters. If you do see a Baby Ghost, try not to breathe near it or it might evaporate, leaving only a pink ribbon and a soggy pair of pink pumps. ---- 'The Official Collectable Figures Guide' Baby Ghosts would love to scare everyone but they're so lovely they simply can't do it! So these supernatural Moshlings turn their attention to making themselves even more darling with tutus, cute booties, false eyelashes, bows and ribbons! These charming ghosties pop out of the plasma clouds, high above the abandoned Harem Scarum pickling plant in the Okay-ish Lands. They love loganberry lip gloss and fluffy poodles, but if you breathe on one they might evaporate in a puff of pink air, leaving behind nothing but their itsy-bitsy fashion accessories. Trivia *Kissy is afraid of the dark. *Kissy is a very fragile Moshling; if you simply lay your finger or breathe on them, they will evaporate. Kissy shares this trait with Roxy, a Moshling who shatters with contact. *Kissy's favourite bedtime story is Ghouldilocks and the Three Scares. *Their head is shaped like a Hershey's Kiss, which is likely the reason for their name. *they are the first moshling with a species of a baby Gallery Kissy1.png Kissy5.png Kissy3.png Mash-Up Cards TC Kissy series 1.png TC Kissy series 2.png TC Kissy series 3.png TC Kissy series 4.png TC Baby Kissy series 5.png Figures Kissy figure normal.jpg Kissy figure glitter purple.jpg Kissy figure glitter orange.png Kissy figure gold.png Kissy figure voodoo blue.png Kissy figure scream green.png Kissy figure ghost white.png Kissy figure pumpkin orange.png Kissy figure candyfloss.png Kissy figure frostbite blue.png Kissy figure christmas tree green.png Kissy figure bauble red.png Collector card s1 kissy.png Kissy figure micro.png Other Kissy Story - Moshling App.png Top trump green Kissy.jpg Kissy moshi bandz.png JellyChatMoshling3.png Cuddly Kissy.png Happy Birthday Kissy.png Baby kissy.png|Baby Kissy Baby Kissy and Nipper.jpeg|Talking Poppet Kissy backpack buddy.jpg|Backpack Buddy Kissy mashem s3.png|Moshi Monsters Mash'ems Squashi Moshi Kissy.jpg|Squashi Moshi Kissy bobble bot.png|Bobble Bots Kissy_Twilight_Art.png|Moshi Twilight Sleep Stories KissyWinter.png Category:Moshlings Category:Spookies Category:Uncommon Moshlings